


One Thing Led To Another

by Damien_Kova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Harley gets locked up and Ivy’s pissed about how Joker’s just willing to throw her friend away again. However, when she goes to him to tell him off, things don’t go as planned.
Kudos: 9





	One Thing Led To Another

After hearing that Harlequin got locked up once again because of Joker, Ivy couldn’t take it anymore. She knew exactly where to find his hideout and what to do with him once she found him. When Poison Ivy arrived at his home and stepped into the light of what could be considered his living room, a gentle sight left her lips as her green skin was on display for a chuckling Joker. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you never seem to care about Harley getting locked up because of some scheme that you wanted to pull!? I know you’re more than well aware that she doesn’t deserve your shit!”   
  
Joker watched as Ivy glared at him, a look in her eyes that was clearly meant to show just how much she hated him. But all he could see as she crossed her arms under her breasts were just how large her tits were as she stood there practically naked in front of him. “Come on now, Greeney, what am I supposed to do when a bitch is dumb enough to let herself get caught over and over again? I can’t just go and get her.”   
  
Joker snickered as he dragged his tongue along his lips, looking Ivy’s body up and down for the first time in what had to have been a few solid months. “You’re smart enough to understand that she choose to be caught. She’s not that much of an idiot. But maybe you’re not here because of her. Maybe you’re just here to get laid and take some stress off.” When he watched her eyes narrow, clearly understanding that something from what he said was correct, Joker couldn’t help but laugh once again. “Sorry, but your little girlfriend isn’t here. Though, I’m willing to substitute if you’re that desperate and needy.~”   
  
Ivy started to step closer to Joker, ready to curse him out for what he was saying. However, with each step that she took, she could feel a strange tension between the two of them. It wasn’t the same kind of tension that she felt whenever she got into a spat with Harley, but instead the kind of tension that followed that spat when the two made up by having sex on top of some building’s roof. She bit down on her lower lip as she now stood in front of the couch that Joker was sitting on, looking him in the eyes. “Listen here, you pale-faced fuck. I’m here because you allowed Harley to get locked up and you don’t even care.”   
  
Before she knew it, Ivy found herself climbing into Joker’s lap, his hands starting to roam along her thighs and her body when her plump rear end pressed against his thighs. And before Ivy could bring herself to even say a word to him, her lips crashed against his own in a heated and lustful kiss. Not the kind of loving and womanly kiss that she shared with Harley, but instead the kind of lustful kiss that was filled with nothing but heated desire. And Ivy didn’t fight when Joker suddenly returned her heated affection, both of them sharing kiss after kiss without missing a beat or wasting a moment.

Even as Joker’s hands continued to roam as their lips danced in heated and passionate kisses, Ivy found herself sinking into this tension that she felt between the two of them. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but that didn’t stop her from reaching a hand down to Joker’s crotch and grabbing onto his hardened cock through his pants. A faint but clear smile came to her lips as she pulled away from his for a moment, hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips. Without saying a word, she instinctively unzipped his clothes and pulled his cock out through his zipper, shifting herself back on his lap until she was practically sitting on his knees.

Joker smiled as he brought both of his hands to Ivy’s breasts, groping and playing with the soft mounds while he had the chance. He knew where this was going to go, but he wanted to take charge of the moment. Which was why he kept one hand on her breast and brought the other to Ivy’s green and surprisingly shapely ass cheek. A smile came to his face as he stood up from the couch, keeping her in his grip and not allowing her feet to touch the floor. Even as she whined, Joker diligently carried her from the couch to the massive room and bed where he slept.

A loud chuckle rumbled in his throat when he stepped into the room while still carrying Ivy, keeping a firm grip on her so that she wouldn’t fall and hit the floor. He smirked as he tossed her onto his massive bed, watching her fall to her back while looking him in the eyes. “Come now, Ivy. You can’t tell me you didn’t want this now. You’re the one that started this, after all.~” As he spoke, Joker undressed himself, tossing his shirt across the room before dropping his pants and showing off his nude body to her.

As Joker climbed onto the bed, Ivy found herself captivated by the way he carried himself. He was just as confident and egotistical as ever, but as he climbed over her, hovering over her body for a moment, some part of her knew she made the right choice in kissing him. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as he started to pull at the leaves and vines that covered her body, exposing her large mounds and her hourglass figure. And Ivy didn’t bother to fight him when he rolled them over so that he was on his back and she was the one lying on top of him.

In fact, Ivy didn’t hesitate to start making her way down to his crotch, placing kiss after kiss against his body until she made her way to his thighs. And when she did, she stopped for only a moment. Just long enough for Joker to be able to appreciate the sight of her between his legs with his cock hovering in front of her face. And as Ivy sat there for a moment, the scent of Joker’s musk started to invade her mind. As well as the flavor of his cock when she finally pressed her tongue against the underside of his member and started to drag it up toward the tip of his shaft.

Laying flat on the bed, Ivy didn’t have any reason in her mind to hesitate as she took Joker’s cock into her mouth. She started with the first few inches, her soft lips forming an almost perfect seal around his member as she started to make her way down. Taking her time and going inch by inch, Ivy allowed her tongue to dance and explore the underside of this twisted man’s shaft. Of course, as she moved along the way, her tastebuds were coated with the surprisingly addictive flavor of his dick, causing her to moan and shudder as she slowly made her way to the base.

Of course, laying back and accepting a blowjob like this was nothing new for Joker. Harley would never hesitate to take his cock either. But there was something special about the way Ivy bobbed her head up and down the length of his member. She took her time, she appreciated each and every inch of his cock, almost like she was worshipping it. Where Harley would just go for broke and do her best to get him off as quickly as she could. It brought a smile to his face to think about Ivy being a better physical lover than Harley, especially when he brought his hand to Ivy’s head and she didn’t try and chew him out about ruining her hair.

When Ivy finally reached the base of Joker’s cock, she stayed there for a moment. She stayed still in order to appreciate and relish in the feeling of his cock lodged deep enough in her throat to likely bulge out her neck ever so slightly. And when she brought her hand to her neck to feel just how thick he was and how much he bulged her skin, Ivy felt her pussy ache and throb in fixation. Not only was it enough to make her slightly upset that he wasn’t buried in her pussy yet, but it made Ivy immediately start to bob her head once again, wanting to make him cum while she appreciated his cock.

Luckily for her, that seemed to be exactly what Joker wanted as well. His member started to throb and pulse against her tongue as she bobbed her head, letting her know that she was doing a good job of bringing him close to an orgasm that they both wanted. Even as she reached the tip, playfully popping her lips off from around it, Ivy didn’t hesitate to lower her head and take one of his balls into her mouth. She immediately wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to swiftly and eagerly stroke his member while her tongue danced around the full orb that rested in her mouth.

It caught Joker by surprise when she spit it out a moment later only to take the other one past her lips in its place. A low, but pleased, grown left him as he felt her tongue start to dance around that one next. All while her hand rested against the tip of his shaft and she focused on the upper few inches. “You really like to play, don’t you, Ivy. It must feel heavenly to get to taste my balls. But why don’t you focus on my cock again?~”   
  
Ivy could hear Joker holding back a chuckle as he spoke, knowing that he wanted to laugh at her for giving in so easily. But as she spit out his hefty sack, she couldn’t help but drag her tongue along the underside of his member, making her way back to the tip before placing a quick kiss against it. Without saying a word or missing a beat, she quickly and eagerly took his shaft into her mouth once again. However, instead of bobbing her head and taking it inch by inch this time, Ivy immediately pushed her way down to the base of his shaft, hoping to feel him erupt in her throat.

And just like she had hoped, when her lips pressed against his pelvis and she was able to place a kiss onto the base of his cock, that’s when Joker reached his peak. Ivy felt this twisted and deranged man blow throb and pulse against the lining of her throat, throbbing and erupting a moment later. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and heated seed splattered against the back of her throat and felt like it was starting to pour directly into her stomach. But, much to her surprise, Poison Ivy loved that feeling. She took it with grace as she started to swallow each and every drop of his seed, carefully pulled herself back as her throat collapsed around his shaft. Deep down, she still wanted a taste of his seed instead of just feeling it pour down her throat.

Luckily, when she got to the tip, he had another rope or two waiting on her, causing Ivy to gasp in shock and enjoyment as those strands of his seed landed directly on her tongue. It gave her a wonderful and perfect taste of his cum, making her lust and musk-filled mind associate the flavor of his cock with the delicious flavor of his cum. The two came together after all. And as she pulled away from his shaft, swallowing the last bit of his cum, she couldn’t help but notice that he was staring at her tits as his cock started to slowly soften.   
  
“You’re not done, are you, Joker?~” In the back of her mind, Ivy knew that what she was doing was wrong and that she should be defending Harlequin. But as she brought her hands to her breasts, cupping her large mounds in her hands, she couldn’t help but feel the part that was telling her that might be mistaken. A faint smile came to her lips as she brought both of her large mounds to Joker’s semi-hard cock, her body shuddering in bliss when she felt the heat of his member against the underside of her breasts. But she didn’t miss a beat as she lowered her tits and engulfed his cock into her cleavage.

A low and blissful grown rumbled in Joker’s throat as he felt Ivy’s pillowy and incredibly soft breasts wrap around his member. He also couldn’t help but smile when she pressed them together, squishing them around his shaft and allowing him to enjoy the warm and soft sensation of being buried in her cleavage. “Oh, I’m far from done with you, darling. But what kind of fun would we have if I just gave you what you wanted instead of making you work for it?” A devious and delightful chuckle left Joker as he watched Ivy start to lift her breasts, only to drop them back down and start giving him a wonderful titjob while still flat on her stomach.

In the back of her mind, Ivy knew that what Joker was saying was true. He wasn’t the type to just give into things and give people what they wanted. Not without having some kind of ulterior motive. But here and now? When she was betraying her best friend who was currently locked behind bars? She knew that she couldn’t just walk away from this. Not when she was enjoying herself more than she thought she would, and especially more than she should. Ivy dragged her tongue along her lips as she picked up the pace of her movements, bringing her breasts to the tip of Joker’s cock just to drop them back down to the base.

As she moved, Ivy kept her eyes directly on Joker’s allowing the hand that rested on the side of her head to stay in place. She wanted to get him hard again so that she could fuck him, she didn’t care that he felt like he was in control of the situation. Of course, when his grip on her head tightened ever so slightly, his cock hardening between her breasts, Ivy found herself accepting the fact that he might be the one guiding her through this sexual tension. She bit down on her lower lip to try and stifle the moan that tried to spill out of her, managing to keep herself quiet as she slowly pulled her breasts away from his now fully-hard shaft. “Well now that you’re back up and running, I think we can move on to the real fun, wouldn’t you say?~”   
  
As she spoke, Ivy started to slowly climb onto Joker’s body, bringing herself to straddle his lap with his cock only inches away from her pussy. She carefully sat up straight as she looked down at him, bringing her hands to his side in order to better balance herself. Ivy slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she brought one hand to Joker’s stomach, bringing the other to his hard cock. There was no hesitation as she wrapped her hand around his cock, despite the fact that she still knew that she was betraying Harley by sleeping with Joker and not raising hell for him.

But as she thought about how much she was betraying Harley, Ivy couldn’t stop herself from scooting herself closer to him and placing her bare pussy against the length of his member. Nor could she stop herself from moaning like a school girl taking her first dick when she slowly lowered herself down onto his shaft, taking inch after inch into her cunt without any resistance. The feeling of Joker’s hands on her hips, his fingers squeezing her body caused her to look down at him, wondering just what he might be planning. But as she bottomed out on his cock, his length throbbing against her inner walls, Ivy couldn’t help but let out a quiet and blissful moan as she looked down at him. “Don’t think this means I’m not still pissed at you, Joker…”   
  
“Whatever you say, Big Green. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.~” Joker couldn’t keep himself from chuckling as he watched Ivy start to rock her hips back and forth, clearly enjoying herself more than she wanted to let on. But with his hands on her hips, his fingers grabbing onto her soft skin, he knew that she didn’t really care about being angry at him anymore. With the way her inner walls squeezed and clenched around his shaft, it was clear that she didn’t care about the fact that she was betraying her beloved Harlequin.   
  
Hot and heavy breaths started to spill from Ivy’s lips as she felt Joker’s throbbing member rub and grind against her inner walls. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was wrong. She knew that she was betraying Harley by not only leaving her in jail but by fucking her man. But the bliss and pleasure that rushed through her body didn’t care one bit about Harley. The only thing that Ivy wanted in this moment, as she picked up the pace that she rocked her hips, was the feeling of Joker’s cock pumping in and out of her pussy until she came hard around it.

And as she brought both of her hands to Joker’s sides, using her grip to keep herself balanced, Poison Ivy didn’t hesitate to hoist herself a few inches into the air before dropping herself back down. In an instant, she went from simply moving her hips to starting to bounce on Joker’s cock, the hot, heavy, and needy breaths that spilled from her lips quickly turning into lurid and shameless moans. Unfortunately, as she bounced on the hard cock, relishing in the way it spread her inner walls, making her feel more full than she ever had before, a thought rushed through Ivy’s mind. A thought that made her heart sink in her stomach but her pussy ache in ecstasy.

Should she have fucked Joker sooner? Should she have taken that step to be closer to him and allow him to fill her cunt?   
  
As the thought rushed through her mind, the speed of Ivy’s bouncing started to increase. She was getting more and more lost in the thought, loving just how good Joker’s cock made her feel as she took it over and over again. Of course, when she looked down at his face, it took her by surprise to see a handsome man smiling at her instead of the pale-faced jackass that she usually saw. Maybe the pleasure that she felt was starting to worm its way into her mind more than she thought, but Ivy didn’t dare fight it as she continued to pick herself up until only the tip of the Joker’s cock was buried inside of her before dropping back down and taking each and every inch into her cunt.

On the other hand, Joker didn’t really care about how Ivy felt about this. He wasn’t going to turn away someone that wanted to worship his cock and take it over and over again. But he was just happy to have another bitch wrapped around him. His hands steadily moved from her bouncing hips to her plump and jiggling rear end, one hand grabbing a firm hold of her shapely ass cheek while the other took its time and rubbed Ivy’s other ass cheek. A twisted and devious smile came to his lips as she suddenly smacked her ass, relishing in the way she screamed out in blissful pain. “Sounds like someone’s having fun.~”   
  
Ivy glared down at the Joker as she heard him tease her. She couldn’t deny that having him spank her like he just did felt good, but she didn’t need to hear him mock her like this. Especially when she knew that she was feeling too good and her mind was far too clouded for her to be able to argue with him. Instead of trying to say anything, Ivy bit down on her lower lip as she inched her way closer and closer to her climax. Her inner walls ached and clenched around the dick that was buried inside of them, instinctively urging Joker to cum both with her and inside of her.

Of course, Joker wasn’t the kind of man to turn down such a desperate plea like that, even if he would have preferred to hear Ivy beg and moan for his seed. The twisted and devious smile that was on his face remained until he moved the hand that smacked her green ass cheek back to her hip, slamming her down onto his lap so every inch of his cock was buried inside of her. Right before he unloaded into her without any other kind of warning. A devious laugh left him as his cock throbbed and rope after rope of his thick and potent seed flooded directly into Ivy’s womb.

Feeling Joker take the lead for the moment, impaling her onto his cock, Ivy couldn’t keep herself from screaming in bliss. A bright and lustful smile came to her face as she reached the peak of her pleasure right along with him. As each and every rope of his cum pumped inside of her, her inner walls clenched and convulsed around his member in a desperate attempt to milk him of every drop of cum that she could get. And somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she expected things to end there between the two of them. They had their orgasms and Joker came inside of her. It would be fine if things didn’t continue, right?   
  
Unfortunately for her, Ivy found herself on her back only a moment later, Joker having rolled them over so that he could be on top. “W-What are you doing? You’re not done?” When she heard Joker chuckling above her, Ivy felt his cock throb against her inner walls, showing her that he was still just as hard as when they started their fun. In the back of her mind, Ivy knew that she should get away right here and now. That if things went any farther, she would forget entirely about just why she was so pissed off at Joker before they started to fuck. But as Joker grabbed onto her thighs, his grip surprisingly strong and able to keep her in place, Ivy found herself unable to fight what he wanted and what her body desired.

Before Joker even started to move his hips, the position that he was putting Ivy in caused him to feel even bigger inside of her than he did while she was riding him. And it caused her to twist and writhe in place before he managed to hold her firmly in place in a mating press. A lustful breath spilled from her lips as she looked up at him, seeing the longing and dominant look in his eyes. It was clear right in this moment to Ivy that she was in it for the long haul, whether she wanted to stay and get fucked or not. And in some part of her mind, she didn’t have a problem with that. Especially once he started to rock his hips, pulling them back until only the tip remained inside of her before slamming himself back down into her.

The moment that Joker started to thrust into her, clearly working himself into a rhythm before he got serious, Ivy felt surge after surge of pleasure rush through her. His cock grinding and rubbing against her inner walls in this new position was unlike anything she had felt so far, especially when he reached deep enough for the tip of his shaft to press against the entrance to her womb. A cock-drunk smile came to her lips when she realized that he could reach that deep inside of her like this. With just how full she felt with him fucking her in this position, she knew that it would only be a matter of moments before she fell in love with the pleasure and gave into his touch.

Fortunately for Joker, he didn’t hesitate to start picking up the pace of things. A smile came to his lips as he started to pull his hips back even more, roughly slamming himself as deep into Ivy’s cunt as he possibly could. At this point, he wasn’t just in it for the pleasure that he would get from fucking an incredibly tight and slick pussy like her own, but instead for the joy and rush of dominating such an independent and dominant woman like herself. A strange and twisted sense of joy filled his heart as he heard moan after blissful moan pour out of Ivy’s mouth, making it clear and obvious just how good of a job he was doing. “You like that, don’t you, Ivy? Having a thick cock fill you up like this. I bet it’s better than those fucking plants you keep at your place.”   
  
At first, she didn’t want to answer him, not wanting to give Joker the satisfaction of having her answer like that. But when the thrusts and the pleasure suddenly stopped, his cock slowly pulling out of her pussy and purposefully making her want him to stay inside of her, Ivy couldn’t stop herself from breaking down. “Yes! Yes, I love it. I didn’t think fucking you would feel like this. I thought you were just some jackass that wanted to take advantage of Harley. Now I know you’re-” Ivy was quickly and unfortunately cut off by the feeling of Joker’s cock plunging back into her, his hips slamming roughly against her plump rear end hard enough to almost knock the wind out of her.

“Good girl. I’m glad you understand now.~” Joker chuckled to himself as he held a firm hold onto Ivy’s thighs, thrusting into her as quickly and roughly as he could now, starting to chase his own pleasure instead of paying attention to her own. It was clear and obvious that she was enjoying herself anyway. A devious and delightful chuckle left him as he felt himself approaching his peak, the thought of a pregnant Ivy rushing through his mind for a moment. It wasn’t one he cared about, whether it happened or not, but it was one that filled him with delight in the heat of the moment.

Before she could even try to gather herself, the pleasure that she was feeling peaking and reaching even new heights, Ivy felt Joker cum inside of her one more time. Due to the way her inner walls clenched down tightly around his shaft in this position, it was incredibly easy for her to feel his shaft throbbing and erupting inside of her. A loud, blissful, and needy gasp spilled from her lips as she felt the heat of his spunk flooding into her womb once again, painting her inner walls a thick layer of white and pushing her over the edge and into her own orgasm.

The moment that Joker felt Ivy’s inner walls clamping down around his shaft, he stopped his thrusts, allowing her to relish and cave into the pleasure of having his cock buried inside of her. And he stayed still long enough to know that her orgasm was over, listening to her panting and breathing heavily in need. However, he only stayed still long enough for her to only slightly recover before he pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her stomach. “The fun’s not over yet, sweetheart. There’s still one more hole for me to fuck.~”   
  


With the rush of her orgasm still coursing through her, the afterglow of such a strong climax sinking into her mind, and the bliss of having a man’s hands grab onto her plump rear end, Ivy didn’t even pretend to struggle as she felt Joker playing with her ass cheeks. She had fallen in love with the pleasure that his cock could bring her and she didn’t plan to struggle anymore as long as he wanted to fuck her. Even if it meant that she would be fucked day in and day out until Harley was either released or broke her way out.

The feeling of Joker’s hands teasing her plump rear end, his fingers sinking into the soft skin of her ass cheeks as he cupped and kneaded the mounds wasn’t something Ivy had ever gotten used to when she had sex. But it was always something that she was able to find pleasure and enjoyment from. And with just how sensitive she was after being fucked to orgasm twice back to back by Joker, she was willing to let him do whatever he wanted in order to get himself off.

Luckily, that mindset didn’t change when she felt the tip of his cock press against her puckered back door a moment later, silently telling her that he was going to fuck her ass and not care if she had any objections. Fortunately, Ivy couldn’t find a single reason to complain about that in her mind. Joker was right, after all. He still had one more hole to fuck and that was her asshole. A smile came to her lips as she grabbed a firm hold of one of the pillows on the bed, pulling it close to her so she could rest her head against it. “You want to fuck my ass, right, Joker?~” Slowly dragging her tongue along her lips, Ivy lifted her rear end slightly into the air. “Then get to it.~”

With his hands still firmly gripping onto Ivy’s plump rear end, Joker couldn’t help but smirk as he those shapely ass cheeks raised into the air. “I didn’t ask for your permission, toots. But I’m glad you gave it.~” A hearty laugh left Joker as he thrust his hips forward, slamming each and every inch of his thick and throbbing cock into Poison Ivy’s incredibly tight asshole in one single motion. The sound of her screaming and whaling in bliss and pleasure lit him up inside, prompting him to not even hesitate to continue thrusting.

The feeling of Joker’s cock plunging into her tight asshole caused Ivy to scream in pure pleasure, the feeling of that thick cock being more than enough to shatter whatever remnant of her mind wanted to continue to be upset with him. Moan after moan spilled from Ivy’s lips as Joker immediately started to thrust into her over and over again, his throbbing shaft scraping against her anal walls and reaching deep enough into her to make her feel like he was going to tear her in half. But she couldn’t bring herself to say a single word, loving the way it felt to have him fucking her like this.

Maybe it was the fact that he had let go of her ass cheeks and moved his grip to her hips to keep her firmly planted into the bed. Maybe it was the fact that she could feel him pushing down onto her like she was some kind of toy, using her for his own pleasure and nothing more. Or maybe it was simply the fact that Ivy had already given into the pleasure that Joker could bring her and she didn’t see any reason to get away from it. Whatever the reason for her loving just how roughly he fucked her, she bit down tightly onto her pillow to try and keep her moans under control, not wanting to be too loud.

At this point, Poison Ivy had forgotten all about just why she had stormed her way into his hideout and started something with him. All she wanted to do was feel his cock fill her time and time again, making her fall in love with the pleasure and the bliss. All so she could forget about everything that was happening in the world. Everything from Harley being locked up, to her betraying Harley by fucking her man, to the sheer amount of cum that had been dumped into her womb. The only thing that mattered to Ivy right here and now was just how Joker was fucking her and how good it made her feel. “Fuck… More… More. Fuck me more, Joker. Harder. Make me regret not having fucked you sooner.”   
  
“I think that point’s already passed, sweetheart.~” A smirk came to Joker’s face as he moved one of his hands from Ivy’s hips squarely onto her back, hoping to keep her in place. The other one made its way to the back of her head, grabbing on tightly to her hair to keep her from moving. Without missing a beat, once he got a firm hold on Ivy and was sure she could move, Joker started to slam into her as hard as he could. At this point, the bed that they were on started to creak underneath them, the legs shifting from the sheer force of Joker’s thrusts.

Thankfully, this was exactly what Ivy wanted out of him. A bright and cock-drunk smile broke out across her face as she accepted each and every ounce of pleasure he brought to her. Her heart raced in her chest as she felt him start to throb against her anal walls, letting her know that he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm just like she was. However, she knew that she would reach her peak first this time. With just how well Joker had fucked her twice in a row, and the third time somehow being even rougher than the other two, she knew that it wouldn’t take much for her to cum this time. Ivy’s breath hitched in her neck when she felt Joker’s grip on her head grow even tighter, causing her to let go of the pillow with her teeth just in time to feel him slam himself against her plump rear end as hard as he could.

Before Joker’s cum started to flood into her, Ivy’s body reached its peak just on the feeling of him throbbing so deep inside of her. Her anal and inner walls tightened in orgasm as a loud scream of pure and utter bliss left her. Just in time for Joker to finally erupt inside of her and paint her asshole in his seed. A lustful, breathy, and needy gasp spilled from her lips as she felt each and every spurt of his cum splatter her insides, leaving her writhing in place on the bed while he held her as still as he could.

The moment that Joker finally pulled out of her when he was finished, slapping his cock down against her plump rear end, Ivy felt her heart skip a beat. A surprising need to hold Joker close after what they just did filled her. And she didn’t ignore that feeling. When he slumped down next to her a moment later, Poison Ivy quickly turned herself to the side and nuzzled up to Joker’s body, getting as comfortable as she could. Once she was comfortable enough, Ivy leaned up and placed a gentle and almost nervous kiss against Joker’s lips, happy to feel him return the affection in the moment. “Don’t you dare fucking tell Harley about this…”   
  
“What’s the point in telling a joke when no one’s going to enjoy it?~” Joker chuckled to himself as he wrapped a single arm around Ivy, allowing her to snuggle up to him while the lust he felt started to calm down. “As long as that dope’s locked up, there’s no one to tell anyway.”


End file.
